


Midnight in Shamar

by MakutaMatata



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot, sonamy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakutaMatata/pseuds/MakutaMatata
Summary: After a long day of adventuring, Sonic and Chip return to Professor Pickle's lab late at night. Sonic didn't expect to find that someone waited all night for his return.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Midnight in Shamar

A light breeze swept through the cool, dark streets of Shamar, kicking up a cloud of sand in its wake. In the daytime, even the slightest breeze was hailed as a gift. When the sun went down, however, the sands became far less arid and almost pleasant. 

The city had gone quiet, as it was well past midnight. The only light still illuminating the streets was that of the moon. As it’s rays reflected off the shallow pools of rippling water lining the streets, a pair of feet splashed through them like puddles.

Two figures, one monstrous and imposing, and the other small and seemingly harmless, trotted down the deserted main avenue of the city. 

The larger figure, Sonic the Hedgehog, sighed as he examined his own form. Although it had been weeks since he first absorbed Dark Gaia’s essence and started to transform into the Werehog at night, he had still not fully gotten used to his new form. Sonic always took pride in being the world’s hero. Looking like a threatening monster, however, Sonic wasn’t sure he fit the image. 

Unfortunately, he could do nothing but keep pressing on. The evil Dr. Eggman had locked him into this form after unleashing Dark Gaia upon the world, and he would not be able to reverse it until he and his friend Chip located all of the Chaos Emeralds and locked Dark Gaia away once again. 

Sonic’s tiny friend, Chip, hovered by his head, his tiny wings fluttering to keep him afloat. Where Sonic was moping, Chip was positively exuberant. He excitedly munched on a new treat that he had purchased from a street vendor using Sonic’s hard earned rings. 

“Sonic!” Chip exclaimed, breaking Sonic from his thoughts. “Have you tried this stuff? It’s called baklava, right? Can we get some more tomorrow, Sonic? Please?”

Sonic’s head jerked up as if he had been abruptly woken up. 

“Huh?” he said, his raspy voice seeming distant. “Oh. Yeah, sure. We spent all our rings today, though. We’ll have to gather some more.”

Chip grinned. “No problem for the fastest thing alive, right?”

Sonic stopped in his tracks and turned to his friend, playfully poking his chest. “It would be even less of a problem if I had some help, Chip.”

Chip chuckled. “Hey, your job is to gather the rings. My job is to buy food with them. What would you do without me?”

The two shared a hearty laugh. Sonic had nearly forgotten all about the insecurities plaguing him just a moment ago. 

“Speaking of rings,” Chip continued, “what did you buy today? Any souvenirs for the professor?”

“You bet!” Sonic replied, unveiling his spoils from the day. 

Chip let out a hum of fascination as he hovered over Sonic’s large hands, examining each souvenir one by one. 

“Let’s see here. Mini flag, check. Lunisolar charm, check. Photo frame, check. Shamaran sand, check. Carpet, check. Yep, that’s everything! Wait…”

Chip leaned in closer and examined the final item in Sonic’s outstretched hand that didn’t belong. It was a beautiful, ornate necklace that looked like a piece of traditional jewelry from Shamar. It had an intricate metallic chain and a large pendant on the end with the image of the sun and the moon in seeming harmony. Small, gentle spikes that looked something like teeth pointed outwards towards the bottom of the chain. It must have been very expensive. Chip now knew where all their rings had gone. But, this didn’t seem like something Sonic would buy for Professor Pickle. There was only one thing this could be for. 

“Sonic!” Chip cried, excitedly snatching the necklace out of Sonic’s hand. “This is a present for a girl! Is there someone you like, Sonic?”

Sonic’s face turned red as a beet. 

“Wha- hey!” he cried. “Give that back!”

Sonic tried to grab the necklace, but Chip deftly moved out of the way. 

“Soooo, who is it?” Chip asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Sonic replied softly. “It’s not like it matters anyway. I mean, look at me..”

This only made Chip more excited. “Come on, Sonic! Don’t leave me hanging like this! I need to know! Is it Brenda? Or Hualin? Maybe Rudi?”

Faster than the blink of an eye, Sonic’s arm shot out and took the necklace back. He stashed it safely with the rest of his loot, and turned away. Chip could see that Sonic’s cheeks were still flushed. Could he have guessed correctly? Or was it someone else entirely?

Sonic began to stroll back towards Professor Pickle’s lab. 

“Come on, Chip,” Sonic said, still having not given Chip a direct answer. “It’ll be dawn soon and we haven’t even gotten any sleep.”

Chip furrowed his eyebrows and followed. Sonic was right, it was getting late, but since when had a late night ever stopped him?

___

Soon, the duo had arrived back at Professor Pickle’s lab. The cool night air made their walk far more enjoyable, and for once they weren’t drenched with sweat. As Sonic glanced at a seemingly random spot in front of the main door, Chip saw a downcast expression returned to his face. He had no idea what his friend was feeling, but he knew something was off. Chip bit his tongue. Best to save it for tomorrow. Sonic must have been exhausted if he was in such a rush to get back to the lab. 

Upon entering the building, they were surprised to find that the lights were still on. Tails, Amy, Pickle, and his assistant were usually fast asleep by now. All was still, save for the drafty walls quietly creaking in the breeze. Maybe they had just forgotten to extinguish the candles before bed. 

“Sonic?” a soft voice called through the darkness. Sonic and Chip both turned to face the source of the sound. Amy Rose was sitting alone on a chair in a corner of the room, holding a book under the candle light. 

“Amy?” Sonic replied. The look that crossed Sonic’s face did not go unnoticed by Chip. He couldn’t put his finger on exactly what emotion Sonic was conveying, but he almost seemed to brighten up while at the same time shrinking away. 

If Chip’s hunch was correct, Amy would be getting a nice new necklace tonight.

“Oh, hey Amy!” he said, soaring forward. Amy smiled and closed her book as Chip approached, giving her a high five. 

Amy giggled. “Hiya, Chip.”

“Top of the mornin’ to ya!” Chip replied, pretending to bow in midair. 

Finally, Sonic followed behind Chip and approached the pink hedgehog as well. 

As their eyes met, Sonic could sense a passion hidden behind those emerald eyes that never wavered. A part of him knew that what Amy had once told him was true, and that she loved him no matter the package, but his insecurities somehow always managed to break through to the surface. 

Amy couldn’t help but smile upon seeing the blue hero. She loved Sonic with all her heart, and although he kept his feelings bottled up, Amy could read him like a book. He had the most expressive eyes of anyone she’d ever known. Amy was certain that he felt the same way about her as she did about him. Despite their close friendship, there was much that was unsaid between them. Even Amy didn’t fully understand how they could both convey so much emotion to one another using just their eyes and body language, but she loved every minute of it. Every moment she spent with Sonic was one that she cherished.

“You’re still awake?” Sonic asked. “It’s almost morning.”

Amy’s smile turned wistful as she held up her book. “I was reading. Guess I just lost track of time.”

Sonic could tell in her eyes that she was awake for an entirely different reason, but did not want to talk about just yet. He knew exactly why. Sonic turned to his tiny hovering friend. 

“Hey Chip, maybe you should head to sleep,” Sonic told him. “We’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

Chip’s gaze shifted from Sonic to Amy and back, who were both looking at him almost pleadingly. He smirked. 

“Roger that, Sonic,” he teased. “I’ll give you two lovebirds some alone time. Goodnight, guys!”

“Wha- Chip!” Sonic cried as Chip flew off. The blue hedgehog shook his head, trying to force the blood flushed in his cheeks away before he turned back to Amy. 

As soon as his blush faded, he spun around. “That guy, I swear.”

Amy giggled. “He’s kind of adorable. Reminds me of someone we know, dontcha think?”

Sonic nervously scratched the back of his head, suddenly realizing that the two of them were alone. “Yeah, he does kind of remind me of Charmy.”

“More than kind of,” Amy replied. “Once you’re back to normal, we should introduce them.”

Sonic grunted a laugh. “Vector would have my head. One Charmy is enough for him to deal with. Imagine if he had to take care of two.”

It was Amy’s turn to laugh. Sonic plopped down in a chair nearby as their conversation started to come to a standstill. He grimaced as it creaked under his weight. Normally, he and Amy could talk for hours on end, sometimes staying up all night and into the morning before they even knew what happened. This time, it didn’t come so easy. There was something they both wanted to say. 

“Sonic-”

“Amy-”

They both spoke at the same time, and they both fell silent at the same time. A small smile crept onto their faces. 

“You go first,” Sonic told her. 

For a moment, Amy seemed as though she was about to say something, but changed her mind before opening her mouth. Instead, she got to her feet. 

“I baked you some cookies!” Amy told him, gleefully skipping to the kitchen. 

“Now we’re talkin’!” Sonic replied excitedly. Nothing was better after a long day of adventuring than Amy’s freshly baked cookies. But when he got to the kitchen, he was disappointed to find that there was no smell of baked cookies at all. 

Amy smiled sheepishly. 

“Sorry,” she said, noticing the disappointment etched onto Sonic’s face. “I thought you’d be back in the evening, so I made them this afternoon. I know you like them freshly baked, but...”

Sonic’s expression immediately changed. “No, that’s not what I meant! Your cookies are great, Amy. Seriously.”

She giggled, welling up inside. She knew that she was right about Sonic, but the fact that he cared to make her feel better was more than enough to make up for it. Plus, he was cute when flustered. 

“Thanks, Sonic,” she replied, producing a tray of room temperature cookies. She blushed and looked at the floor as Sonic seemed to be practically drooling over the confections. 

“I know you were busy saving the world, but when you didn’t come back in the evening I admit I was a bit disappointed,” said Amy. “I really wanted to share these cookies with you, Sonic. I wanted to see your face light up when you ate them. I know the cookies have gone cold and probably won’t be as good now, but… I’ve been waiting all night for this. Do you want to have some with me?”

Sonic was touched. Amy going to the ends of the earth for Sonic was far from unheard of, yet her dedication blew Sonic away every time. 

“You waited all night just for me to come back?” Sonic asked. As soon as the words escaped his mouth, he regretted his tone. His voice was raspy and aggressive, and he had still not gotten used to it. In fact, he hated it. He hated how it made him sound, and how it made him sound less gentle and more aggressive when talking to Amy at night. 

Despite this, Amy stifled a smile as her blush deepened. “Y-yeah, I did. I was just excited to spend some time with you.”

Sonic took a step forward, and another yet, until he was able to reach down and pick a small cookie from the tray. 

Trying his hardest to not look menacing, he grinned. “Let’s eat!”

\---

After recounting the events of the day to Amy, they sat down at the small table with a plate of cookies between them. Sonic tossed a cookie into his mouth, and his expression instantly brightened. 

“Amy, these are great!” he exclaimed, eagerly grabbing another. “Somehow even better than your last batch!”

Amy smiled gently as she leaned on her hand and gazed at the hedgehog she loved. Even if he looked like a monster, it made no difference to Amy. She knew that Sonic was insecure about how he looked at night. He looked different, but Amy could see right through it. She could see right through his Werehog form to the hedgehog underneath, from the subtle changes his face makes when he gets excited to the way he moves. Everything was the same. He was the same hedgehog she loved, and that wouldn’t change no matter how he looked. She was so enamored by Sonic that she hardly even noticed her own cookies. 

“Amy?” Sonic asked. “You gonna eat? I thought you said you wanted to eat with me, not watch me eat.”

The pink hedgehog seemed to snap out of her reverie. Sonic knew that she sometimes fell into a trance-like state when they were together, and he had no idea why. He could scarcely imagine what was going through her head. 

“Oh, yeah,” Amy giggled, eating one of the cookies. 

This time, Sonic gazed deeply at her. She was focused on the cookie, but her face was lit up like a Christmas tree. Sonic wasn’t sure if it was because of how good the cookie was, or if it was because they were together. Maybe it was both. But something else about her caught his eye. 

“You look tired,” Sonic pointed out, noting the bags under her eyes. 

Amy pouted playfully.

“I _was_ up all night, thanks to a certain inconsiderate Werehog,” she said. 

Sonic scratched the back of his head once again. “Sorry about that. I guess I did tell you I’d be back early, huh? My fault.”

“Well, you’re forgiven,” Amy replied, taking another bite from her cookie. “At least you admitted it. That’s progress right there!”

The conversation fell silent again. Amy and Sonic both had something to say, but it felt like a wall had been erected between them. 

Sonic shook his head. He had recently run along the great wall of Chun-nan. A little imaginary wall wasn’t about to stop him. 

But maybe his nerves were. A bead of sweat dripped down his forehead, and not just because of the dry desert heat. Would it really be okay for him to give Amy her gift while he looked like this? After all, how could she love his Werehog form if he didn’t even like it himself? Nervousness racked at his guts. The blue blur had the courage to single-handedly take on armies of armed robots, but clammed up around the girl he liked. That wouldn’t do. 

“Hey, I got you something,” Sonic blurted out before he could stop himself.

He averted his eyes from Amy’s surprised face. He couldn’t let her see his hesitation. The insecurity was practically leaking out of him. 

Before Amy could say anything, Sonic withdrew the necklace that he bought earlier in the day. He held it in front of him so that Amy could see it, his eyes still staring directly at the table. 

Amy gasped. 

“Sonic…” she whispered. “You… got this for me?”

A satisfied grin slipped onto Sonic’s face before he could stop it. As he felt the confidence flowing back into him, he met Amy’s gaze once more. He could instantly tell: she loved it. 

“I got it at a jewelry store on the other side of town,” Sonic told her. “It made me think of you. The jeweler said that it’s supposed to grant heightened fortune-telling abilities, and, well, I know you like reading tarot cards, so…”

Sonic trailed off. Amy was speechless. She seemed frozen in place. Finally, she looked from the necklace in Sonic’s hands back into her lover’s eyes. 

“You remembered that I read tarot cards,” Amy said, tears starting to well up in her eyes. Although Sonic knew they were tears of joy, he couldn’t stand to see her cry nonetheless.

“Well, yeah, I mean, of course I did,” Sonic replied. 

Sonic…” whispered Amy, a tear running down her cheek. “I’m so touched. Thank you.”

The blue werehog held the necklace out to her. “Here, put it on.”

Almost refusing to believe what was happening, the pink hedgehog slowly placed the necklace around her neck. The pendant rested against her chest, and she gazed down at it. 

“It looks great on you,” Sonic told her. Amy smiled. Normally he was very flustered around her, but that boy sure could be smooth when he wanted to.

“You think so?” Amy asked. 

Sonic nodded with a smirk. “Totally.”

Amy wiped away the tears on her face as she gazed down at his thoughtful gift. It wasn’t often that Sonic showed how much he cared, but whenever he did it was the most thoughtful gesture imaginable.

Sonic stood up, stretching his arms. 

“It’s almost morning,” Sonic observed. “Time to turn back to my normal self. Hey, Ames, you wanna-”

Sonic was cut off mid sentence by Amy slamming into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his large frame and pulled him in close, burying her face into his chest. 

“Wha-?” Sonic blurted out. 

Amy closed her eyes and smiled as tears streamed down her face. “I love it, Sonic. I love it so much, and I love you, too.”

It was Sonic’s turn to smile. He gently wrapped his arms back around Amy and didn’t say a word. He didn’t have to. Amy already knew how he felt. 

“Don’t you forget that, Sonic the Hedgehog,” she continued. “I’ll always love you. It doesn’t matter what you look like. Even if you don’t love yourself right now, I love you enough for the both of us. I just want you to love yourself as much as I love you, and as much as I know you love me.”

With every word she said, Sonic felt his confidence returning bit by bit. He felt warm inside, and was in a place that he knew he would always be loved. By Amy’s side. 

“And yes,” she added. “I’d love to watch the sunrise with you.”

Sonic chuckled. “How’d you know that was what I was what I was gonna ask?”

“I can read you like a book, remember?” she told Sonic, her face still nuzzled against his chest. “You can’t keep anything from me. Also, context clues.”

“Not sure why I even tried,” Sonic replied, pulling out of Amy’s hug and holding her at arm’s length. 

“Come on, silly,” she said, tugging Sonic towards the door by his arm. “The sun’s coming up any second now. Let’s go sit on the roof!”

As Sonic was dragged out of the door and the sounds of their conversation and laughter grew faint, a lone figure re-emerged from the darkness. Making straight for the plate of cookies on the table, Chip began to chow down. As he did, a satisfied smile crossed his face. 

“I knew it was her.”


End file.
